runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Masters Templar
Vandalism Note: *'This page and all its links are backed up on disks. I have certainly taken time to build these pages so i wouldn't be so careless as to not having a way to retrieve the information to repair any damage done. But wikia does have standards in using these pages and guidlines to follow while editing them. Continual abuse of your editing privelages can be revoked.' *'Also, even though you have not signed in on an account to edit these pages, any edits made to the pages will capture the editors IP address. we respectfully ask the administrators of wikia to monitor the actions of the following listed I.P. adresses and act accordingly in the case of vandalism.' *'So far the following I.P. Addresses have vandalized this page and or its linked pages. If anyone has any information as to the person or persons responsible for vandalization of these or any pages on the wikia, please contact a wikia administrator.' **'173.190.137.38, This address made changes to our pages showing substatial content removal. November 7, 2011 @ 16:24 shown in the recent changes screen under navagation tab. This is the only editing period showing that could have made these changes.' ***'This I.P. address currently is from the eastern nebraska area and is property of Windstream Communications. Shown Here' __TOC__ Welcome Welcome everyone to Legion of Paragons. We have many pages covering a wide array of clan aspects. We hope thst these pages and their content serves you well for information and guidance. You are most certainly welcome to add me in game (SlRE) or leave a comment on my talk page. All of our links are shown at the bottom of this page. Thank You Introduction Legion of Paragons is a clan that is thriving to achieve maximum effectiveness. We are working daily to enhance our programs for member benefit. We do have rules like with anything in Runescape. and we do excersize these rules. we are curently working at placing a court panel in place to offer fairness to offenders. Until such time, all disciplinary action rendered is soley on the discretion of the clan leaders. Our clan name tells alot about who we are. Legion of (Paragons), If you look up the meaning of a paragon, you will see that its a person that escells in what action or area they are performing in (see the meaning below). We offer many General Information Clan Info Clan Type: Skilling, Warring, Organization, Community Home World: 39 Time Zone: GMT -7:00 MST (AZ) Member of The Lords Faction (Triumvirate) Clan Motto Deisceabail de Ordú (Old Irish) Definition in English: Disciples of Order Clan Meaning Clan Colors Requirements to Join Clan Rules (To Get You Started) An extensive coverage of all clan rules are listed here. Section I: Basic Clan Rules Catagory A: General Rules *01. Follow all rules of Runescape by Jagex. Select the "Game Guide" tab at the top then click "Rules". *02. Follow all Rules, Policies, Procedures, and Guidelines set by the clan. *03. Be in clan chat while logged onto your character. *04. Be a team player with your fellow members in the clan. Be of assistance when called upon. *05. Clan Cloak: **- Required when at the citadel. **- Not Required when training combat type skills. **- Otherwise wear it as much as possible during non combat training. *06. Read the thread daily for updates, messages and current clan news and ensuring to bump once a day. *07. NEVER ASK FOR A PROMOTION, If you desire one, place an application on this thread. *08. No begging another member for coins or items either in PM or Clan Chat. *09. No soliciting gambling games allowed IE; dice games, flower games, or double your money games. *10. No scamming of anyone, clan members or not. *11. We do not tolerate the words "Noob" in any way, shape or form. Don't use it. *12. No arguing with fellow members. *13. No prejudice jokes of any form at any time. *14. No flamming or spamming. *15. Unless an Officer or Leader addresses you directly, do not interrupt, comment, question, challenge or otherwise bud into any situation where an officer or leader is dealing with correcting a clan member. Catagory B: Code of Conduct Don't pressure someone to do something he or she doesn't want to do. Runescape is made up of many different cultures, languages, races, and backgrounds. That kind of variety can make all our lives a lot more fun and interesting, but only if we get along with each other. Have respect for others (make your Legion of Paragons life a lot better). Treating people with respect makes your world a nicer place to live in, whether it's at home, at school, or in oblivion!. It's easy, all you have to do is treat people the way you like to have them treat you. Here are a few ideas. *01. Don't insult, mock, tease, or make fun of anyone else. *02. Listen when others are speaking, don’t interrupt. *03. Value other people's opinions. We are all entitled to them. *04. Be considerate of people's likes and dislikes. *05. Don't talk about people behind their backs. *06. Be sensitive to other people's feelings. *07. Never stereotype people. *08. Try to learn something from the other person. *09. Show interest and appreciation for other people's cultures and backgrounds. How do i Join Recruitment Staff: Information Clan Departments Executive Department *Alliances *Court *Council Operations Department *Citadel *Programs Administrations Department *Recruitment *Orientation Logistics Department *Events *Supply Enforcement Department *Security *Compliance Technical Department *Web *Forums *Tech Support Pages Coming Soon Pages Under Construction Internal Clan Links *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rank Permission Charts *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Uniforms *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Alliances *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Court *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department. *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Citadel External Links *Legion of Paragons Runescape Clan Page *Legion of Paragons Official Runescape Thread *Official Runescape Website *Official Jagex Website Credits References *Runescape *Jagex *Runescape Forums *Runescape Tech Support *Legion Of Paragons Special Thanks To: *Jagex Mod Parrot *Legion Of Paragons *SlRE *M-A-X-l-E *heartsdiva Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans